preyfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Ralok/The Races of Prey
Well, prey has undergone a radical shift in structure. It is no longer a universe formatted like doom, resistence, or red faction. No longer does a single enemy sit upon a pedestle of wrong, and a single force stand for good. Normally a reformmatting like this would hurt the universe (ask red faction about when it added aliens) . . . . but . . . In prey, stated that other races and worlds existed out there. There was enough little things to indicate that this type of system could exist, and now it looks completely awesome. So I have noticed that there are a myriad of races now inhabiting the universe, and these races seem to be used well, instead of creating far too many races too keep track of they have created a few. And here I shall discuss all the races of the prey universe in detail NOTE THE NAMES USED HERE ARE OFTEN SPECULATIVE AND DO NOT REPRESENT THE RACES ACTUAL NAMES Crests Attling right|170px The Crests Attling are the first alien we will be looking at, note the head shape is very different from what is typically seen in science fiction and fantasy. they seem to have some kind of hair and tentacle coming out from under it. They greatly resemble female humans which leads me to believe their world was seeded by the Keepers. In various trailers and screenshots they can be seen sexually exploited to sell products (but are not the only race this happens with, more on this later) and come in different skin tones, one is also seen in Velger K'oltam's gang. I suggest that this race will have a character important too the story of prey 2 because of their relatively human appearance. Spiders Majar Et right|170px This is the second most seen race, and the first race seen in prey 2 that did not appear in prey 1. When Killian crawls too his badge in the bounty trailer, he turns and is knocked out by one. This alien has four glowing eyes, no nose, a strange shaped mouth and head. in some screen shots you can see their legs and feet, it is important to note they have hooves and digitigrade legs. Their hands have four very short fingers, their index finger has a long claw that curves seemingly to make up for a lack of dexterity. This race is the only one seen thus far outside of exodus (upon the sphere) which tells me some of them either were victims of the spheres madness, or they had relations with the keepers. Slouchs Mimeren right|170px The Slouchs Mimeren are I think the single most common to appear species in prey screenshots. They have four chubby digits on their hands with suction cups at the tips, they have four toes upon digitigrade legs (although different shaped than the spiders Majar Et), and typically yellow skin. Their head shape is weird, similar to the rakata and mon calamari of star wars. I had initially thought them to be exodus' native race because of their numbers, but closer inspection shows these people divided into two groups that makes this unlikely, often they don't wear shirts, and some of them are seen looking rather weak and pathetic. BUT some do not look weak and pathetic, these ones, have large apparatuses attached to their necks that seem to provide some service to them to allow them to function better in this world (which if it was their home, they wouldn't need the apparatus). The final interesting piece of info is that in one screen shot two of them can be seen beating a spider Majar Et. Worms Ceros right|170px The worm ceros is the one just about everyone who has seen the prey 2 bounty trailer is familiar with, the race of Velter k'oltam and Dra'gar (or perhaps they are . . . the same person dun dun dun). They have very smooth skin, and their bodies are slender with their necks and heads running together. They seem to have six eyes and four fingers. This race also in the screenshots shows multiple body shapes, some taller, some bulkier I speculate that like humans they have different body shapes that reflect lifestyle. No toes on this alien, the feet of this one are elephant-like. If i had to guess, I would say this is the native race to exodus (if the planet has one) Signs Three aliens have been seen on signs on the world of exodus that we have not seen make physical appearances in the actual world-space. right|55px Blue The first up is the what I call the blue, I initially thought her an Crests Attling, but closer inspection reveals no nose, strange mouth shape, and large purple eyes, as well this alien has a different cranial fringe. right|55px Downer The downer is a strange alien, we have only seen its head. This aliens head appears on what appears too be screens not properly relaying data, a seemingly universe image to represent the lack of television broadcast :P thus I call them downers right|55px Red The third and final race seen to be sexually exploited, this one has a horrifyingly insect looking face and is clearly not an Crests Attling. Hunters right|170px Initially when I saw prey 2 stuff I was afraid the hunters had either been radically changed (I thought the spider Majar Et in the bounty trailer was a hunter) or that they were not making an appearance. But as it turns out the hunters have been here the whole time, they can be briefly seen in the life action trailer, and briefly seen in the bounty trailer. Aswell there have been screenshots of them. There are some minor changes from prey 1 (eye shape being one of them, but they still maintain four eyes). Not much to say about them, this race had soldiers controlled by the sphere, presumably subjugated or hired as this race can be found on exodus as well. On exodus they are seen taunting Slouchs Mimeren, having already killed one (perhaps they are bitter over loosing the sphere). Keepers right|170px The keepers are the race who built the sphere and seeder a thousand worlds with life, there is not much too say about the race. It is possible that when the sphere was destroyed the race was whiped out, ending their reign of terror over the universe. They are horrible creatures, seeing themselves as owning the life that they had spread. Part of me hopes that prey was not the ending of the keeper race, that on exodus we will see a different side of the keepers, in mundane roles showing that it wasn't their entire race that was evil. Humans right|170px Why would I create a section on the human race, the race that we are a part of (hopefully). Well because of the human races unique status in the prey universe, the human race is blissfully unaware of the worlds outside their own. but individuals through abduction have found their way off the planet earth. I maintain that human beings likely exsist throughout all the worlds in the prey universe, having escaped the sphere or sold as slaves by the keepers, but probably not. The influx of humans into the prey universe was probably when the hidden escaped the sphere in their portal. Hopefully they took any and all humans they could find upon the sphere into that portal, the traumatized underwear wearing humans, any children not possessed by the wraiths, and maybe even the mutilated humans (although there seems little hope for them) I hope too see many humans on exodus as the games story progresses. Brutes right|170px The brute aliens seem to inhabit the world of exodus alongside the other races. The other races do not seem to be too fond of the brutes as they are seen fleeing from them (but perhaps this has more too do with his weapon). Initialyl whne seen in the trailer it was thought these aliens were cyborgs but closer inspection reveals their four legs too be organic. Their size in the bounty trailer seems somewhat exaggerated, in gameplay videos and screenshots they appear to be roughly 15-18 feet in height (instead of the trailers 20-25 feet). This alien seems like it would have difficulty interacting properly with the people of exodus because of its size. Better Halves right|170px This is the last alien race that I believe could possibly have a chance of appearing in prey 2, and is probably the last race to have anything resembling confirmation of existing outside the sphere. I cant actually tell you if this race is sentient or not, the prey official website says the mutates are the result of splicing the DNA of human and alien victims. The term victim (to me) implies that it was a being capable of understanding what was being done too it. I hope too see the aliens that make up the other half of the mutates bodies in their full and untortured form. Pixel Aliens 650px UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE!!!!!!!!! Just released on the Prey 2 official facebook page a composition of pixelized prey 2 races . . . . . why is this important?!?! Because now we have two new races appearing!!!!! On the end we got something that looks a lot like a goblin, and right next to it an alien with a very strange body shape (reminds me of a keeper a bit) The picture has the added bonus of giving us a rough idea of scale Category:Blog posts